Fate
by ripkyung
Summary: takdir yang mempertemukan. takdir yang memisahkan. tapi akankah takdir menyatukan kembali... Kaisoo fic, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**FATE**

**Main cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Support cast:**

**Byun baekhyun**

**Genre : romance, fluff, angst**

**Rated: T**

"halo."

"euhm. Hai."

"siapa namamu?"

"eh? Namaku…. Do Kyungsoo."

"namaku-"

"naaaaak, cepat kesini. Kita akan berangkat!"

"aish! Namaku-"

"suhooooooo~! Cepat kemari."

Anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke rumah hijau yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya ia mencari seseorang. Apakah dia mencari lelaki didepannya ini?

"Suhoooooo!"

Wanita itu berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. Dan anak lelaki didepan Kyungsoo pun menghilang, seiring dengan selesainya teriakan wanita itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, "Suho?" gumamnya.

**~FATE~**

Beberapa tahun kemudian….

"Kyungsoo!"

Merasa terpanggil, namja yang sedang menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya itu berbalik.

"ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya memberi jawaban, namja dengan name tag 'Byun Baekhyun' diseragamnya, malah memberi pertanyaan.

"makan." Jawabnya singkat.

"aish, bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan ditaman ini sendirian? Apakah kau menunggu seseorang?"

"euhm menunggu? Tidak." Kalimat singkat lagi.

"aish! Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan singkat? Tidak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih panjang?" kesal Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku kan tidak se-talk active kamu."

"ya! Apa yang kau katakana? Kau mengatai aku cerewet, ya?"

"tidak! Aku bilang talk-active!"

"trus bedanya apa?"

"eumm.. hurufnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban temannya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi jengkel dan marah terpasang diwajahnya. Ia ingin sekali memarahi temannya itu, tapi dia menahannya. Kyungsoo adalah teman baiknya dari sekolah dasar. Beberapa saat kemudian..

"hahahahaha."

"ppfftt.. hahahaha."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Bukan, Kyungsoo yang tertawa. Kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun, yang awalnya menahan tawanya. Selalu begitu. Mereka akan bertengkar, diam-diaman, dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, mereka kembali bercerita sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Sesekali mereka bercanda, dan kemudian tertawa.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"eh? Pertanyaan apa?"

"kenapa kau makan siang disini."

"ooh, itu." Kyungsoo menarik nafas, "begini. Sebenarnya, tadi aku mau makan dikantin, ditempat kita biasanya makan. Tapi, kantinnya sangat ramai dan tidak ada kursi kosong lagi. Jadi ya…. Aku kesini saja."

"kantin ramai?"

"iya. Aku saja heran. Siswi-siswi yang biasanya makan dikelas, eh semuanya malah makan di kantin."

"aish. Pasti gara-gara anak baru itu."

"anak baru? Ada anak baru ya?" Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Mata bulatnya itu membesar seiring dengan membesarnya rasa penasarannya.

"whoa! Matamu membesar! Sebegitu penasarannya kah kau?"

"eung? Hehehe."

"iya. Dia hoobae. Pindahan dari Jepang. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi semua orang disekolah ini bilang kalau dia sangat tampan dan sexy."

"dia namja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo hanya ikut-ikut mengangguk. Tampan dan sexy. Pasti murid baru itu akan mendapatkan banyak fans, batin Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama, loncengpun berbunyi. Dan mereka kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

16.00 pm

Genie High School sudah sunyi. Maklum, para murid sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku didepannya. Besok, dia akan melakukan presentasi tentang sistem perekonomian Korea. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu dan dia tidak mau dimarahi Park Seongsaengnim karena dia presentasinya hancur. Dan, disinilah dia sekarang. Membaca beberapa buku tebal di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Baru sejam Kyungsoo duduk dibangku perpustakaan, tapi pantatnya sudah terasa sakit. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dikoridor sekolah sambil membaca buku. Kyungsoo baru keluar dari pintu ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"aw!"

"ah, mian." Seru orang itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara berat itu. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo terdiam. Siapa namja itu? Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar sekolah ini. Namja itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi tidak pesek, dan bibir yang tebal yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Dia juga memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan orang Korea pada umumnya yang semakin mempertegas aura sexy dari dalam dirinya. Dia juga memiliki tinggi dan bentuk badan yang bagus.

"ehm. Kau tidak apa?"

Suara berat itu akhirnya kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke alam sadarnya.

"eh? Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Saat itu juga ia menunjukkan wajahnya.

"baguslah kalau begitu."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, namja berkulit tan itupun pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, memandangi namja itu yang berjalan menjauhinya sampai matanya tidak bisa lagi menangkap bayangan namja itu.

Deg.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Pipinya pun memanas. Dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya suara meongan kucing menyadarkannya kembali.

"ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku."

Iapun kembali masuk ke perpustakaan. Melupakan niat awalnya untuk membaca buku sambil berjalan-jalan dikoridor sekolah.

TBC

Note:

Hai. Ini fanfic kaisoo pertama yang saya buat. Bagaimana? Bagus ngga? Tolong review ya. Hehe gomawo ^^,


	2. Chapter 2

**~fate~**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon**

**Genre: romance, drama**

**Rate: T**

**Author: ikkyungss**

06.00 pm

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Kyungsoo pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan sekolahnya. Angin kencang menyambut Kyungsoo ketika ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Diapun menengok keatas, mendung. Dan dia tidak bawa mantel, ataupun payung. Kyungsoo mulai merutuki dirinya yang lupa melihat ramalan cuaca di tv tadi pagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Setidaknya ia harus sampai di halte sebelum hujan turun. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, mencoba menghangatkan diri, mengingat angin yang berhembus dengan kencangnya sore itu. Sesekali ia melihat ke atas langit. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk menunda turunnya hujan, setidaknya sampai ia sampai dirumahnya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tuhan sepertinya belum medengar do'a Kyungsoo. Hujan mulai turun. Dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju halte yang letaknya tinggal beberapa meter didepannya. Setelah 5 menit berlari, Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di halte. Seragamnya cukup basah. Membuat Kyungsoo yang daritadi kedinginan, sekarang menjadi semakin kedinginan. Kyungsoopun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada di halte. Ia meringis kecil, ketika pantatnya bersentuhan dengan kursi itu, yang ternyata juga dingin.

Malam semakin gelap. Hujan belum menunjukkan tanda akan segera berhenti. Kyungsoo terus memandang ke jalan dengan mata gelisah. Dia ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya. Ia ingin segera membersihkan dirinya, dan kemudian membungkus dirinya dengan selimut hangat, dan tidur. Ia melirik ke jam tangannya yang justru membuatnya semakin gelisah. Sudah 25 menit dia menunggu, tapi busnya belum juga datang. Belum lagi, dia hanya seorang diri di halte tersebut.

"Tuhan, aku tahu aku banyak dosa. Tapi aku mohon Kau bermurah hati untuk mengizinkanku sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan juga cepat. Tolonglah."

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo terus memanjatkan doa. Dia masih dengan khusyuknya berdoa, ketika seorang namja duduk disampingnya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia juga menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan di lengannya. Tapi namja itu cukup beruntung, karena ia memiliki jaket yang bisa menghangatkannya. Kyungsoo terus menatap iri kepada namja itu, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa namja yang ia tatapi mulai merasa risih.

"hai, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap namja itu, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Kyungsoo pun terus merutuki kebodohannya yang terus menatap namja di sampingnya itu dengan dua mata besarnya. Bagaimana jika namja itu mengira kalau ia terpesona atau bahkan jatuh cinta dengannya. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menutup matanya dengan erat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Suara namja itu membuat mata Kyungsoo terbuka.

"eh? Pertanyaan?" mata Kyungsoo mulai membulat.

"apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"eung? Belum." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan mata yang membulat. Membuat namja yang ada didepannya tersenyum. Imut, pikirnya.

"lalu kenapa kau menatapku tadi?"

Kyungsoo tertohok. Pipinya memerah. Matanya yang sudah bulat, semakin membesar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dimana ia harus menyimpan mukanya saat ini? Samar-samar, ia mendengar namja disampingnya itu tertawa.

'okay, sekarang dia menertawaiku. Aduh, kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali hari ini.'

Kyungsoo masih saja merutuki kebodohannya ketika sang namja menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepalanya.

"beer. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan."

Kyungsoo menatap beer itu. Setelah menertawainya, sekarang ia memberinya beer? Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan namja itu.

"ambillah. Aku tidak menaruh racun didalamnya, kok. Kau bisa lihat kemasannya masih bagus." Namja ini cukup cerewet rupanya.

Kyungsoo terus menatapi beer dan namja itu bergantian. Dan saat itu juga, Kyungsoo sadar kalau namja disampingnya itu memiliki angelic face. Dengan ragu, iapun mengambil beer itu.

"terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan. Namja itu hanya mengangguk.

Mereka membuka beer mereka masing-masing dan mulai meminumnya. Tegukan pertama. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"kau bersekolah di Genie High School?"

"ne."

"kenapa baru pulang? Bukannya Genie pulang jam 3 sore ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "aku mengerjakan tugas dulu di perpustakaan."

Namja itu mengangguk dan mulai meneguk beernya. Namja itu memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Kyungsoo agak terganggu.

"kau tidak membawa jaket?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"jangan bilang kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini di tv?"

Namja itu berharap Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo malah mengangguk.

"astaga. Seharusnya kau melihatnya."

"iya, aku tahu."

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia suka dengan suaranya yang terkesan imut. Iapun melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya disekitar badan Kyungsoo.

"sudah hangat?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan membulatkan matanya. Kenapa namja itu sangat baik dengannya?

Keheningan terjadi setelah itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Mereka hanya menatapi hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Hingga akhirnya bus pun datang. Kyungsoo segera berdiri, bersiap memasuki bus.

"siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo sudah berada dipintu bus, ketika namja itu berteriak.

Namja itu masih duduk disana, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apakah dia tidak ingin naik ke bus dan segera pulang? Kyungsoo kembali dibingungkan dengan tingkah namja itu.

Bus sudah mulai berjalan, "Kyungsooo!" walau agak ragu, Kyungsoo pun berteriak.

Setelah itu, ia bisa melihat namja itu tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian namja itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Masih dengan keraguan, Kyungsoo membalas lambaian namja itu dan tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo masih berdiri di atas bus, sambil memandangi namja itu, yang masih melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ketika bayangan namja itu sudah tidak bisa ditangkap oleh matanya, iapun duduk. Kyungsoo duduk dibangku paling belakang dan paling sudut, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Terselip rasa menyesal dalam dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak menanyakan nama namja itu? Kyungsoo baru akan memasang headset ketika melihat lengan sebuah jaket di lengan atasnya. Jaket namja itu! Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau namja itu memakaikannya jaket dan Kyungsoo lupa mengembalikannya. Sekali lagi, ia merutuki kebodohan demi kebodohan yang terus ia lakukan hari itu.

Kyungsoo memakai jaket itu, yang awalnya hanya tergantung dipunggungnya. Ia memasukkan lengannya kesaku jaket. Dalam hati, ia mengucap terima kasih yang sangat besar kepada namja itu. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa kulitnya menyentuh sebuah benda. Iapun mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku jaket itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika. Senyum mulai terlukis diwajahnya. Ia menemukan kartu pelajar namja itu! Ia pun membawanya.

KARTU PELAJAR

SM HIGH SCHOOL

Nama: Kim Joonmyeon

Kelas: XII-C

"baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan jaket ini besok. Aku akan ke sekolahnya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang masih betah diwajah imutnya.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Hai. Saya kembali dengan kelanjutan ff ini. Maaf kalau kaisoo momentnya belum muncul. Saya lagi ngga ada ide soalnya._. dan saya lagi kepikiran sama suho terus. (okay ignore it). Maaf kalau ff nya pendek. Idenya udah mentok disitu. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya n.n

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, or follow this story hehe I love you3 x)


	3. Chapter 3

**~fate~**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, and another exo's member (menyusul)**

**Genre: romance, drama**

**Rate: T**

**Author: ikkyungss**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggggggg.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Sudah sejak tadi ia berusaha mendiamkan perutnya yang terus bernyanyi. Bangun kesiangan membuatnya melupakan sarapan pagi. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan. Insiden tadi malam mungkin merupakan penyebab dari kesialan Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan senyum bahagia, ia mengambil kotak bekal, yang masih sempat dia ambil tadi pagi, dan segera bergegas menuju kantin. Sahabatnya Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggunya disana. Kyungsoopun bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan. Membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar, ketimbang anak sekolah menengah atas.

Kyungsoo kini bisa melihat kantin dari jauh, yang berarti kantin sudah tidak jauh lagi. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, langkahnya berhenti sebelum berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya itu. Senyum Kyungsoopun perlahan-lahan memudar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

KANTIN PENUH DENGAN SISWA-SISWI.

'Dimana ia harus makan? Haruskan ia makan di atap sekolah lagi? Kenapa kantin mendadak seramai ini? Dan kenapa yang mendominasi adalah siswa putrid? Apakah gara-gara siswa baru itu? Apakah mereka adalah fangirl-nya? Dan sekarang mereka menunggu sang idola datang ke kantin? Dan dimana pula si Baekhyun itu?'

Kepala Kyungsoo dipenuhi pertanyaan. Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk disalah satu meja kantin untuk mereka tempati makan. Harapan Kyungsoo hilang sudah setelah matanya sama sekali tidak mendeteksi kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat menelfon sahabatnya itu.

Tuut… tuut… tuut..

"yeobos-"

"Baekhyun! Kau dimeja mana?"

"eh? Ada apa?"

"cepat katakan kau dimeja bagian mana? Aku mau makan!"

"euhm.. sebenarnya aku tidak dikantin." Kyungsoo bagai dijatuhi pohon beringin yang sangat besar.

"hah? Lalu kau dimana?"

"begini ceritanya. Tadi aku ke kantin. Aku sudah berniat duduk dan menunggumu disana. Tapi mejanya penuh semua. Kau harus tahu, fangirl Kai itu sudah seperti ninja. Mereka sudah memenuhi kantin bahkan jauh sebelum aku datang." Jadi anak baru itu bernama Kai.

"lalu?" ucap Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"aku bertemu Baekhyun. Dan ia mengajakku makan dikelasnya."

"dan kau tidak mengajakku?"

"aduh, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku lupa! Sungguh! Aku bersump-"

"sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja makan siangmu."

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan karena ia marah, ia hanya kelaparan. Dan mendengar ocehan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolong perutnya. Kyungsoo pun segera berjalan menuju atap sekolah, sedikit berlari tepatnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sepertinya ia akan terus menikmati makan siangnya di atap sekolah sampai ia tamat, atau siswa yang bernama 'Kai' itu hilang dari sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo baru akan mendudukkan dirinya ketika ia merasa matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang duduk dibangku yang biasa ia tempati. Seorang namja sedang duduk dengan headphone putih yang menempel di telinganya. Namja itu duduk membelakangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan namja itu. Ia pun terus menatapnya sambil berusaha mengingat. Apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya?

Ia terus menatapi namja itu. Dan beruntungnya, namja itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tidak hingga ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera menunduk untuk menghentikan bunyi ponselnya dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya…

DEG.

Hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan namja itu. Dan entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa tenggelam dalam tatapan itu. Mata itu memancarkan tatapan yang sangat tajam, yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa 'terikat' dengan tatapan itu.

Kruuyuuuk~

Kali ini bukan ponsel, melainkan perut Kyungsoo yang berbunyi. Mata kyungsoo membesar. Pipinya juga mulai memerah, menandakan bahwa ia merasa malu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat jelas bahwa namka didepannya berusaha menahan ketawa. Kyungsoo pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya. Ingin rasanya ia membuang wajahnya itu sejauh mungkin supaya namja didepannya itu tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"duduklah."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap ke namja didepannya itu.

"duduklah dan nikmati makan siangmu."

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah mendengar ucapan namja itu. Dengan agak ragu, iapun berjalan menuju kursi yang ada didepannya, juga kursi yang diduduki namja itu. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja itu. Beruntung, kursi itu agak panjang, sehingga mereka tidak perlu duduk berdempetan.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Ia mulai mengambil sesendok nasi dan bersiap memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sesendok nasi itu belum masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo ketika tangannya berhenti bergerak. Ia melihat ke namja disampingnya. Dan ia tidak menemukan sebuah makanan, bahkan pembungkus makanan didekat namja itu. Apakah ia belum makan? Atau dia tidak membawa bekal? Tapi kenapa ia tidak ke kantin? Apakah ia tidak lapar?

"kau.. tidak makan?" karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar, Kyungsoopun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"aku tidak lapar." Jawab namja itu tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh-ria dan segera menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Walau rasa canggung memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka, Kyungsoo tetap dapat menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"kenapa kau kesini?" ucap Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa risih dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"memangnya aku harus kemana?"

"maksudku, kenapa kau tidak kekantin? Biasanya siswa-siswa disini akan kekantin saat jam istirahat. Atau mereka akan tinggal dikelas mereka masing-masing."

"oh, begitu, ya."

Kyungsoo menatap namja itu. Ia sedikit heran mendengar ucapan namja disampingnya itu. Ia berbicara seolah-olah ia adalah murid baru disini. Eh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan ia adalah murid baru yang sering dibicarakan itu? Kyungsoo memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Dan ia merasa bahwa wajah namja ini termasuk wajah 'baru' di lingkungan sekolah ini. Tapi, mengapa hati Kyungsoo merasa kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan namja itu, ya?

Namja itu menoleh. Dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Dan saat itu juga sebuah otaknya memutar sebuah kejadian. Kejadian dimana ia bertabrakan dengan namja tan yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tidak jelas. Dan sekarang, namja itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali berdebar dengan tatapannya itu.

"aku anak baru disini." Dugaan Kyungsoo benar!

"ah! Begitu, ya... Eum, selamat datang." Ucap Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Namja itu tersenyum. Dan keheningan pun terjadi. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan detak jantungnya dengan jelas. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Kyungsoo sangat ingin meredakannya. Namun sayang, ia tidak mengetahui caranya.

Kyungsoo masih terus merasakan detak jantungnya ketika suara namja itu terdengar lagi, "habiskan bekalmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Astaga! Bekalnya! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melupakan bekalnya! Padahal sudah sedari tadi pagi ia ingin sekali menghabiskannya. Kyungsoopun kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya. Kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, mengingat waktu istirahat yang sebentar lagi.

Walau ia masih sibuk dengan bekalnya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara cekikikan namja disampingnya. Kyungsoo merasa agak terganggu dan sedikit kesal mendengarnya. Tapi anehnya, ia rasanya ingin mendengar suara itu terus. Apakah ia kecanduan dengan suara namja itu?

Kyungsoo menghiraukan suara namja itu dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke bekalnya yang hampir habis. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa suap, bekal didepannya sudah habis. Kyungsoo masih berusaha mencerna dan menelan bekalnya itu ketika bel berbunyi. Namja disampingnya mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Sebelum ia berjalan terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya. "heeeeeeeeeeei!"

Namja itu berhenti. Tanpa berbalik. apakah kepalanya sangat berat sehingga ia malas untuk menggerakkannya?

"eum…. Siapa…. namamu?" teriak Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga siapa namanya. Hanya saja, ia ingin informasi yang lebih jelas.

Setelah lama terdiam, namja itupun akhirnya menjawab, "Kai."

Dan namja itupun pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapinya.

**~fate~**

03.00 pm.

Sekarang sudah waktu pulang. Tapi Kyungsoo masih berdiri didepan sekolah. Bukan sekolahnya, tapi sekolah seseorang yang bernama 'Kim Joonmyun'. Tadi malam, ia sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikan jaketnya disekolah namja itu.

Lautan siswa mulai keluar dari sekolah itu. Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha fokus, memperhatikan setiap orang yang keluar dari tempat itu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berjaga didepan gerbang, ia belum juga menemukan Joonmyun. Kyungsoo mulai putus asa. Ia pun berbalik, bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolah itu. Tapi, tepukan di bahunya membuatnya terpaksa berbalik lagi.

"kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya orang itu, seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah imut.

"ah? Iya. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo lemas.

"siapa yang kau cari? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu." Orang itu tersenyum ramah, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Kim Joonmyun. Kau mengenalnya?"

"ah! Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia? Sini, kuantarkan ke ruangannya."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. "ke… ruangannya?"

Namja yang sudah beberapa langkah didepan Kyungsoo itupun berbalik dan mengangguk, "dia Ketua OSIS disekolah ini."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Membuat namja didepannya tertawa gemas.

"ayo. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."

Kyungsoo pun mengikuti namja itu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekolah ini sangat indah. Terdapat banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang membuat suasana disekolah ini terkesan sejuk.

"perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Kamu?" namja itu mengulurkan tangan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, langkah kaki mereka sudah sejajar sekarang.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan namja itu dan tersenyum.

"okay, Kyungsoo. Kau ada keperluan apa dengan tuan super sibuk itu?" sekarang mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Kyungsoo menunjukkan bingkisan yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo, heran.

"kemarin aku meminjam jaketnya. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengembalikannya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"oh." Senyum kecil terukir diwajah Luhan. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit heran, "jadi sekarang ketua OSIS kita sudah berani mengencani orang, ya."

Ucapan Luhan semakin membuat Kyungsoo heran. Maksud namja ini apa, sih?

"sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

"heh?" mata Kyungsoo sudah bersiap keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. "apa maksudmu?"

"ayolah, kau tidak usah malu. Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

"halo. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlonjat kaget ketika suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar dari depan mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah berada didepan ruangan OSIS. Didepan ruangan itu terlihat seorang namja yang sedang mengunci pintu. Namja yang kemarin Kyungsoo temui, dengan tidak sengaja, dihalte dekat sekolahnya. Namja yang bernama Kim Joonmyun.

"aish! Suaramu mengagetkan saja!" ucap Luhan. Joonmyun tertawa. Ia melirik ke seseorang disamping Luhan, dan seketika senyumnya menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Luhan yang menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya itu hanya tersenyum.

"aduh, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu kencan kalian."

"eh?"

"apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun seketika terpaku ditempat. Membuat Luhan yang tadinya hanya senyum, sekarang sudah mulai tertawa.

"aduh, kalian ini pasangan yang lucu."

"ya! Jaga ucapanmu. Kami tidak berkencan." Ucap Joonmyun, membuat Kyungsoo merasa terselamatkan.

"aduh, tidak usah bohong. Lalu, darimana ia mendapatkan jaketmu? Pasti kau meminjamkannya saat kalian kencan, kan?" ucap Luhan, sedikit mengejek.

"kalau kau ingin tahu, ceritanya sangat panjang."

"ah, sudahlah aku pulang dulu. Sehunnie sudah menungguku didepan."

"aish! Sana, pergi kau!"

"semoga sukses, Suhooooo~!"

Joonmyun hanya tertawa menyaksikan tingkah usil temannya itu. Melupakan Kyungsoo yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Su…. Ho?"

**TBC**

**Note:**

Halo semuanya. Saya kembali dengan lanjutan ff ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini ceritanya pendek dan ceritanya ngga bagus fufufu;; maaf telat, soalnya saya sekarang lagi final exam (doa'in ya nilanya bagus) dan idenya lagi ngga ada. Hiks T.T dan dan makasih buat yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite. Aku sayang kaliaaaaan3

Satu lagi…

EXO COMEBAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK~! YEAAAH AKU BAHAGIAAAAAAA. SEMUA TEASERNYA CAKEP BANGET MASYAALLAH. DAN AKU BAHAGIA BANGET BANGET BANGET SAMPE TIAP HARI TEASER DILIATIN MINIMAL SATU FOTO TUH, LIMA MENIT HAHAHAHA author alay-_- okay. keep support this fic ya x)


	4. Chapter 4

"Su…. Ho?" gumam Kyungsoo. Nama itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

Suho, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, berbalik.

"ada apa?" katanya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng singkat. Ia pun merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"ini punyamu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "aku menemukannya disaku jaketmu." Tambahnya ketika melihat ekspresi jelaskan-dimana-kau-menemukannya yang terpasang diwajah Suho. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"namamu Suho?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk.

"nama panggilanku sejak kecil. Kau pasti bingung karena nama yang tertulis disini berbeda." Jelasnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo berpamitan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"kuantar kau pulang."

Kyungsoo berbalik. ternyata Suho.

"tidak usah." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Suho dari tangannya dengan lembut, "aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Membuat orang didepannya terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan wajahnya.

"ayolah. Anggaplah ini sebagai balas budiku, karena kau sudah mengantarkan jaketku kemari." Suho memohon.

"Kyaaaaa." Teriak Kyungsoo reflex ketika Suho menarik tangannya. Ada apa ini? Kyungsoo merasa tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya' kepada Suho. Dia bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut untuk menolak ajakan namja itu.

"Suho-ssi."

"eum."

"Kenapa kau menarikku? Aku belum mengatakan bahw-"

"Sudah sore. Tidak baik membiarkan orang imut seperti kau berjalan sendirian."

BLUSH.

"K-k-kau ini b-bilang apa, Suho-ssi." Kyungsoo menunduk. Wajahnya pasti sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Dan Suho tidak boleh melihatnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara cekikikan kecil didepannya. Apakah Suho melihatnya? Tentu saja! Dan pasti sekarang ia menertawakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal. Ia tidak begitu suka ditertawakan.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan namja didepannya, hingga akhirnya langkah Suho berhenti di tempat parker sekolah itu, yang otomatis membuat langkah Kyungsoo ikut terhenti.

"ini." Suho menyodorkan helm. Kyungsoo menerimanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?

Kyungsoo memakai helmnya. Ia agak kebingungan. Maklum saja, ia belum pernah naik motor selama hidupnya. Ia hanya pernah naik bus, mobil, dan kendaraan sejenis itu. Kenapa? Silahkan bertanya kepada takdir Kyungsoo.

Suho hanya tertawa melihatnya, membuat makhluk didepannya bertambah kesal kepadanya.

"caranya begini." Suho mulai melepas pengait helm itu dan memakaiannya kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, ia kembali memasangkan pengait helm.

"selesai." Ucap Suho sambil memukul helm Kyungsoo.

"ah!"

Suho kembali tertawa. Ia bingung apakah namja didepannya ini sudah SMA atau masih SD.

"kau lucu sekali memakai helm itu."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Tapi benar, ia terlihat sangat lucu. Ia memakai helm Suho yang terlihat kebesaran dikepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan mata bulat nan besarnya yang semakin membuat orang gemas karena ingin mencubit pipinya.

"naiklah."

Suho yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya segera menyuruh Kyungsoo naik. Hari sudah semakin sore. Kyungsoo pun naik, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia terlihat sangat hati-hati menaikinya.

"pegang pundakku."

Kyungsoo menurutinya. Ia menaruh tangannya dipundak Suho dan mulai mengangkat badannya. Dalam sedetik, Kyungsoo sudah berhasil duduk diatas motor. Ia baru ingin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Suho, ketika motor yang ia naiki langsung bergerak. Dan sekarang kedua tangan Kyungsoo berada di pundak Suho.

"Pindahkan tanganmu kepinggangku. Posisi seperti itu tidak akan nyaman." Ucap Suho sedikit berteriak.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo memindahkan tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Suho. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melihat senyum dari namja didepannya, ketika melihat tangannya melingkar sempurna dipinggang namja itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati kantin sekolah. Kantin terlihat ramai, walau tidak seramai kemarin. Namun Kyungsoo tetap berjalan. Entah, ia hanya sedang tidak ingin makan dikantin. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, sesekali bersenandung kecil. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat positif hari ini.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dianak tangga paling atas. Dia berhenti disitu dan menengok kesana, kemari. Sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu.

"eoh? Tidak ada orang?" gumam Kyungsoo, masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"mencariku?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari tangga, kalau sang empunya suara tidak menangkapnya.

"K-Ka-Kai!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia tidak percaya, sekarang ia berada dipelukan Kai. KAI!

"wow, bola matamu sepertinya akan keluar." Ucap Kai, mencoba heboh dengan muka datarnya.

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan dirinya dari Kai dan berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tidak ingin Kai melihat wajahnya, yang sudah merah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia juga takut Kai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan jika mereka berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat seperti tadi. Ia lalu merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh! Pasti Kai akan menertawainya.

Kyungsoo masih memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya, sebagai hukuman akan kecerobohannya, ketika Kai berjalan melewatinya. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Kyungsoo. Ia membalikkan kepalanya, tidak sepenuhnya, dan memandang Kyungsoo dari ujung matanya. Walau dengan ujung mata, ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas bayangan Kyungsoo yang memukul kecil kepalanya.

Kai lanjut berjalan dengan seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Ceroboh." Gumamnya kecil. Sangat kecil hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa namja yang sudah berada di bangku SMA seperti sunbaenya itu masih memiliki sikap seperti anak SD.

Kai berhenti berjalan ketika ia sudah berada didekat sebuah bangku panjang. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir bangku, menyisakan bagian lain untuk diduduki sunbaenya. Kai sudah duduk selama 5 menit ketika Kyungsoo datang dan duduk di bangku yang sama. Ia menaruh lalu kotak makanannya dipahanya.

"k-kau tidak m-makan, Kai-shi?" ucapnya sebelum membuka kotak makanannya.

Kai hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap namja kecil disampingnya. Yang ditatap lalu membulatkan matanya dan membalikkan kepalanya yang semula menghadap ke arah Kai.

"m-mianhae jika aku lancang. A-aku hanya penasaran k-karena aku t-tidak pernah melihatmu m-makan." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang ia tundukkan. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Kai. SANGAT tidak berani. Menatap Kai sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri, bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai dengah ujung matanya. Beruntung, Kai juga sudah membalikkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo lalu membuka kotak makanannya. Ibunya membuatkan sushi hari ini.

"b-baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang."

Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Kyungsoo lalu menyumpit sebuah sushi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mashita.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ibunya memang sangat pintar memasak. Ia harus belajar banyak dari ibunya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil satu sushi lagi dengan sumpitnya. Ia ingin mengarahkannya kemulutnya, namun entah mengapa tangannya berhenti beberapa centi didepan mulutnya. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke namja disampingnya. Posisi Kai masih sama dengan saat terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya tadi.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah Kai. Ia harus membalikkan sedikit tubuhnya agar tangannya bisa menjangkau mulut Kai.

"igeo.*"

Kai berbalik. ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arahnya. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Makanlah."

Kai terdiam. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo, yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Mata Kai seperti memberi perintah kepadanya untuk terus menatapnya.

"eh eh a-anu. Begini. Aku jarang melihatmu makan. Dan aku…. Hanya ingin kau makan. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan tidak makan. Walau kau tidak lapar, tapi kau harus makan." Jelas Kyungsoo. Sedikit lebih lancar kali ini.

Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Takut? Entah, ia hanya takut jika Kai melemparkan sumpitnya atau memukul tangan Kyungsoo menjauh, seperti adegan-adegan didrama yang biasa ditonton Kyungsoo. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Ditambah dengan tatapan Kai, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

HAP.

Kai memasukkan sushi disumpit yang dipegang Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. itu berarti…. Ia memakannya! MEMAKANNYA! Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ia ingin meledak. Kecepatan jantungnyapun bertambah, menjadi tiga kali lipat sekarang.

Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Namun, perkataan Kai sedetik kemudian membuatnya benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh.

"Lagi."

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah meledak sekarang. Kata itu seperti mantra ajaib yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat sangat bahagia. Dengan semangat, ia mengambil satu sushi lagi dan menyuapkannya kemulut Kai.

"eottae?"

"mashita."

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan girang. "tentu! Ibuku memang pandai memasak."

Kyungsoo menyuapkan satu kemulutnya, setelah itu menyuapkan satu lagi kemulut Kai. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai sushi dikotak bekal Kyungsoo habis.

"besok aku akan membawa bekal yang banyak untuk kita berdua! Kau mau kan?" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

Kai hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan sunbaenya. Dan jujur, ia senang melihat sunbaenya bahagia.

"siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Ah! Ia lupa, ia belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kela-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat jempol Kai menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan menyusapnya pelan.

"saus." Ucapnya sebelum menjilat jempolnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pasrah. Ia benar-benar meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

**TBC**

*igeo= ini

**Note: **Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama. Saya lagi krisis ide soalnya ;_;

**Last chapter review reply:**

**DianaSangadji****: **iya hehe ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca c:

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **masa? Hehe silahkan menebak-nebak dulu, ne? makasih udah mau baca c:

**Ajib4ff:** hehe iya kasian mereka. Makasih udah mau baca c:

**Kyungieee:** amin hehe ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca c:

**Riyoung Kim:** ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca c:

**arvitakim: **akhirnya~ ayo ditebak siapa hehe makasih udah mau baca c:


End file.
